Such a type of prior art paper strip conveying and stacking apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. Sho 62-111862.
That is, paper strips which are inserted into a receiving unit of a pin ball renting machine are fed to a conveying machine by means of feeding pulleys and pressing pulleys, and then conveyed to a stacking unit (magazine) via a loading means. Although paper strips which become jammed during conveying can be removed, some of the paper strips are stacked with their face sides up and other paper strips are stacked with their reverse sides up in the stacking unit.
However, such a type of prior art paper strip conveying and stacking apparatus is provided in a money exchanging machine or the like, and the paper strips with the faces up are despatched from the stacking unit to a dispensing portion of the money exchanging machine. Therefore, users of the money exchanger who are expecting paper strips which should all be the same may think that they include different paper strips and the paper strips having the faces up are inconvenient for users who desire to put the paper strips into their purses all facing the same way.
The present invention was made in view of above mentioned problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paper strip conveying and stacking apparatus having a simple structure which is capable of sorting and stacking the paper strips with only either sides up which are delivered from the conveying unit.